The Iced Cupcake
by TheFluffiestUnicorn
Summary: Peeta and Prim seem to share a small secret of their own, concerning a cupcake on a hot day.


**Author's Note: This came to mind last week when my sister and I were making cupcakes. Somewhat pointless but anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

It was the worst part of the year for District 12. The season was summer, and if the hot sun didn't result in the whole district being attacked by a heatwave, the hot steam from the coal mines sure did.

On this particular Saturday afternoon, the day was steamy and muggy, and a certain blond boy by the name of Peeta Mellark was stuck in an even hotter kitchen, making cupcakes for his parent's bakery.

He placed each cupcake carefully on the tray, and placed them by the window to cool off. But then again, what use would it be to place a bunch of cupcakes next to a window to cool down when only hot air was blowing in? It made no sense, but there was no better way, he'd just have to wait a while for the cupcakes, so he could ice them with frosting.

That was Peeta's special job, decorating the cupcakes. Both of his older brothers were terrible and would smudge the icing, his father was too clumsy, and his mother, as far as Peeta was concerned, couldn't do anything except for slapping her children.

Peeta leant back against the bench in the small kitchen, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His gaze turned to the window, where outside he noticed a small girl, around the age of ten, with her shiny blonde hair tied into plaits. Peeta knew who she was; she was Primrose Everdeen, the sweet younger sister of Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta knew he loved Katniss, ever since he gave her the bread on that rainy day not so long ago. He knew that it wasn't very much Katniss to leave her younger sister Prim, who she loved so very much, out on her own. Peeta had often seen Prim and Katniss walk past the bakery, admiring the cupcakes. _His cupcakes._

He realized he must have had his attention on Prim for a while, because when he checked the cupcakes, they were stone cold, almost forgotten.

Peeta lifted the tray out onto the bench, ready to ice them. Whenever Peeta iced, he felt like he was painting. He could paint whatever he wanted, free to create whatever.

But today, he was a bit stuck for ideas.

He stood up and scratched his head, trying to think of an idea. It was then when he turned back to the window; he smiled, and leant back over the cupcakes.

It was about an hour later when Peeta burst out of the door of the bakery, running towards Prim, who was just leaving from talking to a merchant.

'Primrose Everdeen!' Peeta yelled, hoping to get her attention.

Prim turned around, startled. She hadn't heard the voice calling her name before, who was he and how did he know who she was?

It was then when she saw that it was the baker's youngest son, Peeta, she calmed down. He was at Katniss' grade at school, and he would always smile at her if she ever caught him lurking behind them.

But then again, why would Peeta always be lurking behind her and Katniss?

'Hello,' is what Peeta said when he caught up to Prim.

'Hello,' was her response back.

The two stared at each other for an awkward amount of time, before Peeta finally said, 'Where's your sister?'

'She's out,' Prim said carefully, 'she's… not here'

Peeta nodded, secretly knowing that she was not mentioning Katniss being in the woods. 'Okay then, but I've got something to give you Prim.' He took out a small paper bag out of his satchel.

'Katniss said I'm not allowed to take other people's charity' Prim shook her head, 'Sorry Peeta'

'But this isn't charity, Prim, this is a gift,' he handed he the bag, 'here, have it'

Prim slowly opened the bag and peaked inside. Her face lit up at what she saw. 'It's a cupcake' she murmured quietly.

She took the cake out of the bag to admire it. She noticed that it was vanilla, and that it was iced beautifully. There were two iced flowers on top of the cream icing, a pick primrose and a yellow daffodil.

'It's beautiful,' Prim mumbled. She carefully placed the cupcake back in the paper bag. 'Thank you Peeta.'

'No problem,' he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, 'Katniss likes daffodils.'

'I didn't know,' Peeta said, smiling again, although he secretly knew she did.

'I should go home now,' Prim said, 'thank you again!' she beamed at him.

'Just do me one favour Prim,' he winked at her.

Prim giggled, 'Don't worry, I won't tell Katniss.'

* * *

**Reviews are my best friend.**

**TheFluffiestUnicorn **


End file.
